The invention relates to a quick release locking device for a strap.
The invention relates in particular to such a locking device for a general planar strap having a serrated surface for engagement for the locking device. Commonly such strap are used on sailor""s harness, foot straps for snowboards, chinstraps for headgear and various other apparel and equipment. Basically, the strap is offered up to the locking device that is anchored to the equipment at one side and serves to tighten or close the equipment to a user. The locking device is then closed to engage a suitable one or more of the serration and hold the strap fast. When required the locking device can be quickly released to un-thread the strap from the locking device.
The invention has especial application to a sailing harness having a hooked spreader bar for attachment to a boom of a windsurfer or a trapeze line of a sailboat rigging. Such an attachment allows the sailor to use his body weight and release his hands for other tasks or simply to relieve, from time to time, the effort required to hold the boom or the trapeze line. Hooked spreader bars are already known and are attachable to a sailor""s body harness by webbing straps provided for each end of the spreader bar. Such attachment requires threading of the straps into buckles. This normally takes some time, requires both hands and is not be quickly releasable. Also, inherent loose strap ends can be quite hazardous, especially in high winds where the loose ends flap violently about. Buckled straps tend to loosen in time requiring the sailor to make continuous adjustments in use.
In German Utility Model Patent No. 29711757.2, a suitable locking mechanism was proposed.
An object of invention is to provide a spreader bar or similar arrangement having a strap with a serrated end with an improved locking mechanism.
According to a first aspect the invention provides for a locking device for securing apparel or equipment having a strap with a serrated remote end threaded into and located in an anchor body, and locking means mounted to the anchor body arranged to lock and hold the strap longitudinally adjacent respective end of the body, wherein each locking means comprises first and second pivotable locking members mounted adjacent the end of the body and adjacent one another above the strap to rotate about respective axes lateral to the longitudinal axis of the strap, the first locking member having a shaped nose for engaging the serrations to lock the strap against longitudinal movement, and the second locking member having a surface that urges against the nose of the second locking member to lock the nose against the strap, in which initial pivotable rotation of the first locking member from its locking position causes the surface to lift away the nose to allow the strap to be released and, on further rotation of the second member, the second member abuts the first member to rotate the first member so as to lift the nose away from the serrations.
According to a second aspect the invention provides for a sailor""s support apparatus having a locking device for securing same, the locking device having a strap with a serrated remote end threaded into and located in an anchor body, and a lock mounted to the anchor body arranged to lock and hold the strap longitudinally adjacent respective end of the body, wherein each lock comprises first and second pivotable locking members mounted adjacent the end of the body and adjacent one another above the strap to rotate about respective axes lateral to the longitudinal axis of the strap, the first locking member having a shaped nose for engaging the serrations to lock the strap against longitudinal movement, and the second locking member having a surface that urges against the nose of the second locking member to lock the nose against the strap, in which initial pivotable rotation of the first locking member from its locking position causes the surface to lift away the nose to allow the strap to be released and, on further rotation of the second member, the second member abuts the first member to rotate the first member so as to lift the nose away from the serrations. The body may comprise a hooked spreader bar and the strap extends at least partially around the sailor""s body.
Preferably, the locking members are spring-biased towards their locking positions.
Preferably, the first member and second member have upstanding curved surface handles that lie together to form a generally continuous surface over the end of the anchor body when the locking device is locked.
Preferably, the first member is arranged to abut against the second member when the first member is rotated, from an open position, to rotate the second member towards the locked position.